headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Identity Crisis 1
| next = ''Identity Crisis'' #2 }} "Chapter One: Coffin" is the title to the first issue of the ''Identity Crisis'' seven-issue comic book limited series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Brad Meltzer with artwork by Rags Morales and inks by Michael Bair. It was colored by Alex Sinclair and lettered by Kenny Lopez. The story was edited by Mike Carlin with Valerie d'Orazio as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an August, 2004 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.95 per copy (US). Appearances * Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny * Firehawk, Lorraine Reilly * Green Arrow, Oliver Queen * Sue Dibny * Superman, Kal-El * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance * Black Lightning, Jefferson Pierce * Connor Hawke * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Jack Drake * Jean Loring * Jonathan Kent * Katana, Tatsu Yamashiro * Martha Kent * Nightwing, Dick Grayson * Ray, Ray Terrill * Robin, Tim Drake * Zatanna Zatara * Bolt, Lawrence Bolatinsky * Calculator, Noah Kuttler * Doctor Light, Arthur Light * The Killer * Benny Addison * Trey Williams * Animal Man, Buddy Baker * Flash, Barry Allen * Gold * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * John Grayson * Lead * Mary Grayson * Mister Miracle, Scott Free * Oracle, Barbara Gordon * Starfire, Koriand'r * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Adam Strange * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Arsenal, Roy Harper * Big Barda * Beast Boy, Garfield Logan * Black Condor, Ryan Kendall * Blue Beetle, Ted Kord * Booster Gold, Michael Jon Carter * Captain Atom, Nathaniel Adam * Captain Marvel, Billy Batson * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Dmitri Pushkin * Doctor Fate, Hector Hall * Doctor Light, Kimiyo Hoshi * Doctor Mid-Nite, Pieter Cross * Ellen Baker * Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond * Flash, Jay Garrick * Flash, Wally West * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Green Lantern, Guy Gardner * Green Lantern, John Stewart * Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner * Gypsy, Cynthia Reynolds * Hamilton Drew * Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders * Jack Knight * Jade, Jennie-Lynn Hayden * James Gordon * Jason Blood * Kid Flash, Bart Allen * Lois Lane * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Maxwell Lord * Metamorpho, Rex Mason * Mister Terrific, Michael Holt * Oberon * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Red Tornado * Snapper Carr * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore * Tasmanian Devil, Hugh Dawkins * Tempest, Garth * Vixen, Mari McCabe * Justice League * Justice League International * Justice League of America * Justice Society of America * Metal Men * Outsiders * Teen Titans * Altered humans * Amazons * Apokoliptians * Atlanteans * Homo Magi * Humans * Kryptonians * Martians * Rats * Tamaraneans * Thanagarians * California :* Star City * Connecticut :* Ivy Town * Kansas :* Smallville :* Kent farm * Maryland :* Opal City * Nebraska :* Blue Valley * New Jersey :* Gotham City :* Gotham Cemetery * Washington, D.C. * Coffin * Computer * Handguns * Justice League communicator * Lex Luthor's Warsuit * Mother Box * Robot * Automobiles * Elasticity * Flight * Size alteration * Super-speed * Teleportation * Burn victims * Cemetery * Funeral * Gunshot victims Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this issue is "Deadly Secrets! Private Hells! * This issue is UPC bar code number 76194124252 00111. * This issue shipped to retailers on June 9th, 2004. * This issue shipped with a black 2nd printing variant cover of the Michael Turner standard cover. * This issue went to 3rd printing with a variant cover by Rags Morales and Michael Bair. * This issue went to 4th printing, which features a red background variant of the Michael Turner cover. * Letterer Ken Lopez is credited as Kenny Lopez in this issue. * This is the final appearance of Sue Dibny as a living character; dies in this issue. It is implied that it was Doctor Light who murdered her. * This issue reveals that Sue Dibny was pregnant with Ralph Dibny's child at the time of her death. Quotes * Ralph Dibny: Green Arrow has a bald spot. That's why he wears the hat. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * *